There have been proposed a number of technologies of a color filter array and signal processing for color coding which uses a color corresponding to a main component of a luminance signal, such as white (W: White), to increase sensitivity of a solid state imaging device. The color coding using white includes white checkered (W-checkered) color coding containing white arranged in a checkered pattern, and white checkered G slant stripes, for example (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In general, the W checkered pattern widely used, and a color array often adopted for array color coding defining four-color 4 pixels×4 pixels in an array as disclosed in Patent Document 1 establishes a pixel ratio of white W, green G, red R, and blue B as W:G:B:R=8:4:2:2.